Naturally High On Life?
by Semper13
Summary: Oh, yeah. You know you've had ONE of THOSE days when you're tired and everything is funny to you. Aparently Booth and Bones are having one of those times. Fun!


**Okkkay, this is just for funs and due to Bones's and Booth's actions, those are just the feelings I've been feeling lately. Oh, yeah. You know you've had ONE of THOSE days when you're tired and everything is funny to you. Aparently Booth and Bones are having one of those times.**

"Booones!" Brennan heard her partner moan her name. Her lips curled up in a smile. **'Too bad he's not moaning for the reasons I want.'**

She and Booth were hanging around lazily in her office. They just finished their share of paper work from their recent case while drinking loads of coffee. They were so exhausted that the latter couldn't move from either one's position. Booth was draped over the couch, arms over his head and feet lazily drooping off the couch.

Brennan sat at her desk, almost slipping from the chair and her head leaning on the cushion of the top of the chair. Booth starting kicking at the air in front of him and Brennan began to giggle.

"Booth, what the hell are you doing?!" She laughed.

"I'm, ugh, trying to, ugh, kick you! But now I realize that you're too far away." He said with every kick at nothing.

"Why are you trying, and may I add, failing, to kick me?" Brennan asked. She felt that even talking was a chore at the moment.

"If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have to finish all of the paper work today! We could've been at the Royal Diner eating with Sid!" Booth whined.

"Oh, so you're saying it's my fault why we are in this state?!" Brennan reclaimed, feeling too tired to actually get out of her chair and express her anger.

Booth gaped at her, with his mouth open, and then he started chuckling. "Man, I'm so stoked!"

"Stoked? Booth, is that even a word?"

"I just mean that this has been the most I've ever been so naturally high on life!" He giggled.

"Is that possible?" Brennan's brow furrowed. Booth slipped out of the couch and literally crawled to her side.

He was in hands and knees in front of her and loked up at her face. "You know, when you are so beyond tired that everything seems to be funny." Booth explains. Brennan nodded.

He looked at a shelf behind her and gasped. "Man! And I thought that you had too many CDs at home! Look at this!" He took out a couple of CDs from the shelf and looked at them.

"Yeah, well, music is part of my life." Brennan yawned.

"OOH! The Beatles! You do know what happens when you listen to the Beatles when you are **this **tired, do you?" Booth asked with a wicked smile on his face.

"No." Brennan frowned as he put the CD in her boom box.

"You get even **more** high!" He said as "I Am The Walrus" blasted through the speakers.

"Come on, Bones!" He stood up, holding her hand and twirling her around as he sang to the words, "_I am heres, You are heres, You are me, and We are all together!"_

Brennan giggled as they both danced incredibly childish. She sat back down as she felt the music overflow her ears, making her light. Booth sat cross legged and started looking at Brennna's CDs, taking them out and scattering them all over the floor.

Brennan rolled all over her office with her chair and began spinning around in it, until she felt drunk. "Booth, something is totally not right!"

"Totally? Geez, since when have you been saying that, Bones?!" Booth laughed.

"I'm getting real delusional, Booth."

"Well, you've been spinning around! What do you expect?" Booth laid on his back, laughing uncontrollably. Brennan stood up as "Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds" started. She drunkedly staggered to her desk and looked into her empty coffee cup that had a strange substance that she had seen in the last case.

"Booth..." She staggered to his side and fell right next to him, holding onto the coffee cup. "We've been drugged!" She giggled and then became serious.

"Oops." Booth frowned. The recent case was about a young woman who was drugged and then skinned while she was high. The killer got away and most likely drugged Booth and Brennan's coffee.

Just then, Hodgins ran into the office with Angela and Cam. They were hard at work on the other side of the lab, trying to figure out where the killer could be. Cam was about to drink coffee when Hodgins saw the drug in the brew. They remembered that Booth and Brennan were drinking it when last seen.

Hodgins crashed through the door with the ladies and yelled, "Don't drink the coffee!" They discovered goofy smiles on both partners' faces while Booth held up the mug and giggled, "Too late."

"I'll call Poison Control." Cam said as she took out her cell. Hodgins grabbed Booth by the hand and Angela dragged Brennan up.

"Ange..." Brennan frowned and said, "I'm so high."

"Yes, sweetie. Yes, you are." She laughed a bit, while Booth stared hard at Hodgins and said, "You have a very furry face...Have birds ever slept there without you noticing?" Booth giggled.

Brennan stumbled a bit and then she looked at her partner. "Booth?..."

"Mmmm?"

"Hold me."

"Why?"

"Cuz I'm gonna fall." Brennan then drooped into his arms just when he fell down and dozed off.

--

Booth woke up with a stinging head-ache in a hospital bed. He got up and realised that he was only wearing his boxers under the garment.

"Oooh! Breezy!" He said as he tied the stings behing his garment. He walked to the next room to see Brennan laying down in another hospital bed. She has recently woken up.

"Hey, Bones." He greeted.

"I am not drinking coffee ever again...No matter how good it felt to let loose." Brennan mumbled.

Booth laughed. "Agreed." He looked at her as a man walked by with cups of coffee. The aroma of it filled their nostrils and Brennan wrinkled her nose.

"Bones." Booth smiled as she glared at him. "What?"

"_Luuuucy in the Skyy-yyy, with Diaaaaa-monds!_" He sang.

"Stop it, Booth!" She put her hands in her ears. "That song only reminds me of how much we were out of it."

"And wasn't it grand?" Booth teased.

"A little." Brennan smiled.

"Totally." Booth laughed and earned himself a slap on the arm by Brennan.


End file.
